Why you are so afraid
by R et K always
Summary: Petit os différent de se que je fait d'habitude, venez lire et vous verrez ;-)


Bonsoir à tous,  
Je vous poste un petit OS qui est une première pour moi. Non pas le premier écrit puisque j'ai quelques OS et une fic en cours à mon actif. Mais c'est la première fois que j'écrit sur Lanie et Espo.

Donc je sais pas du tout ce que ça va donner, mais j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même.  
Quand même une petite explication sur le pourquoi de cet OS.

Alors il y une ou deux semaines, **Hell** sur le topic spoliers de frencboard , avait fait par de son désir d'avoir un centric Lanie dans la S6. Avec une liste des choses qu'elle souhaiterait y voir abordé. Et un point était sa peur du mariage ( cf: Sa réaction dans le 4x06 quand Jenny parle mariage ) Du coup ce petit os et en en quelques sort pour elle. ;-) et aussi pour arrêter de me torturer le cerveau à chercher tout un tas d'idées.

Je vous rassure aucun spoliers là-dedans concernant la S6, ni aucune Info sur la S5 pour ceux qui ne l'aurai encore pas vu en entier.

Pour finir un grand MERCI à Chaque Feu de m'avoir corrigée et de manière très rapide en plus.

* * *

Assis sur le banc en face du modeste loft de sa petite amie, le jeune lieutenant réfléchissait à la meilleure approche pour parler à sa petite amie sans qu'elle ne se braque une fois de plus.

Finalement, il décida d'y aller à l'instinct. Il se leva, traversa rapidement la rue et s'engouffra dans le bâtiment.

Arrivé devant la porte, il hésita encore quelques secondes, avant de frapper trois coups brefs.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la jolie métisse lui ouvrit la porte ne portant qu'une serviette autour de la taille, ce qui lui fit oublier un bref instant la vraie raison de sa venue. Mais la voix froide de sa petite amie le ramena sur terre.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux Javi' ? Je croyais t'avoir dit que je voulais être un peu seule.

-Non, Lanie pas cette fois, j'en ai marre.

La jeune femme ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais avant même qu'elle n'ait pu commencer, son petit ami se remit à parler.

-J'en peux vraiment plus. Tu commences par te braquer à une simple réplique de Jenny, à la suite de quoi tu me parles plus pendant des semaines. Quelques mois plus tard, tu décides qu'on continue à se voir mais seulement pour des cinq à sept de temps à autres et tu fuis dès que ça devient un tant soit peu sérieux. Pourtant tu me fais une crise de jalousie dès qu'une fille m'approche d'un peu trop près.

- Parce que tu crois que toi tu caches ta jalousie facilement ! Provoqua la légiste, espérant lui faire lâcher prise en le blessant.

-Mais, je ne m'en cache pas Lanie, Je t'aime Bordel. C'est si dur de l'admettre ?

La réplique cinglante qu'elle voulut lui lancer resta bloquée à l'entente de ses trois petits mots. Et elle le dévisagea.

- Si tu m'...si c'est vrai alors pourquoi tu dragues toutes les filles que tu croises ?

- Pour te faire réagir. Tout ce que je veux, c'est me réveiller chaque jour à tes côtés. Pas besoin de mariage. Mais dit moi au moins pourquoi tu es si effrayée quand on en parle ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix calme mais tremblante.

-J'ai pas peur! Se défendit-elle.

-Bien sûr que si ! Tu es terrifiée. Pourquoi ? Toi qui es toujours à pousser Kate vers Castle et à lui donner des conseils, pourquoi as-tu si peur d'être heureuse ? Je t'en prie parle-moi. Supplia-t-il.

Il vit la légiste baisser la tête, pendant quelques secondes, jouant avec ses cheveux. Elle finit par relever les yeux vers lui et prenant une profonde inspiration, elle dit :

-D'accord, je...je vais t'en parler. Donne-moi juste une minute, le temps que je m'habille, dit-elle avant de disparaitre dans sa chambre.  
Elle réapparut quelques minutes plus tard, dans un pantalon de jogging et un vieux pull de la fac, ses longs cheveux encore humides attachés en queue de cheval.

Et il la trouva sublime, comme ça, sans maquillage, dans des habits trop grands qui cachaient ses formes. Il aurait tellement voulu voir ce genre de tenue tous les jours, parce que ça signifierait qu'il se réveillerait à ses côtés le lendemain.

-Tu veux boire quelques choses ? Demanda-t-elle en se servant une tasse de thé. J'ai de la bière, du café, du vin, du jus de fruit.

-Une bière sera parfaite, merci.

Quand tout fut prêt, elle vint s'assoir à ses côtés, lui tendit sa bière et après avoir bu une gorgée de thé, ramena ses jambes contre elle comme pour se protéger.

- Parle-moi. Encouragea le lieutenant en posant une main sur sa joue la caressant tendrement.

-C'était il y a quinze ans. J'avais un fiancé génial dont j'étais folle amoureuse, on était ensemble depuis six ans. Il n'arrêtait pas de dire que lui et moi ce serait à la vie à la mort et qu'il serait toujours là pour moi quoi qu'il arrive. Comme une idiote je l'ai cru, je nous voyais déjà avec des enfants et tout. J'avais tout juste vingt ans, lui trente et pourtant, c'était une évidence pour moi. Commença-t-elle en laissant les larmes couler le long de ses joues, sachant qu'il ne la jugerait pas.

Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules, déposant un baiser contre sa tempe, l'encourageant silencieusement à continuer son récit.

-La veille de notre mariage, il a disparu pendant près d'une semaine. J'ai pensé qu'il avait eu peur, qu'il allait finir par revenir. Mais un jour, grâce à mes contacts dans la police, j'ai appris qu'il m'avait menti sur toute la ligne. Il était en réalité marié depuis cinq ans et père de deux enfants.  
Il habitait dans une petite ville à vingt-cinq kilomètres de New-York, dans une magnifique maison de famille. J'y suis allée pour le confronter et obtenir des réponses. Confia-t-elle.

Elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes avant de prendre une profonde inspiration et finit son douloureux récit.

- J'ai attendu deux heures avant de voir sa femme sortir avec une fillette de sept ou huit ans et un petit garçon de trois ans. Elle était vraiment superbe, le genre de femmes dont tous les hommes rêvent. Une fois qu'elle eut disparu, je suis allée sonner chez lui. Il n'avait même pas l'air surpris de me voir. Il m'a dit que j'avais été une idiote de le croire et je ne sais pas quoi d'autres encore. J'ai fini par lui coller une baffe et je suis partie. Voilà, fin de l'histoire, je ne l'ai plus jamais revu.

La légiste se leva d'un bond , laissant le lieutenant sans voix, assis sur le canapé perdu dans ses pensées.

- Maintenant que tu sais tout, tu dois vraiment me prendre pour une cruche. Soupira-t-elle en posant son front contre la vitre.

Cette phrase sembla sortir le latino de ses pensées.

-Non, je t'assure que non, ce type t'a trompé. C'était un salaud. Tu n'y es pour rien. Murmura-t-il en la rejoignant.

Il mit ses mains sur ses épaules et l'attira à lui avec douceur. Après quelques secondes, elle se retourna, passa ses bras autour de son cou et se blottit contre lui.

-Je t'aime Lanie, je ne t'abandonnerais jamais, je te le promets.

-Je sais. Je t'aime aussi. Répondit-elle en voulant l'embrasser.

Mais il la retint, délicatement par la taille et planta son regard dans le sien. Il vit une lueur de panique y passer et se baffa mentalement de lui faire ça, mais il devait savoir, il devait être sur avant d'aller plus loin.

-Attend, c'est pour de bon cette fois ? Je veux dire, je ne vais pas te demander en mariage, là toute suite. Mais c'est sérieux entre nous ?

- Oui, tout ce qu'il y de plus sérieux mais je t'en supplie ne me laisse pas. Cette fois, je ne m'en remettrais pas. Je tiens trop à toi. Murmura-t-elle.

-Non jamais, jamais je te laisserais. Je te le promets.

Elle lui sourit, sourire qu'il lui rendit avant de se pencher en avant et de capturer ses lèvres avec douceur.

Baiser qui devint vite passionné quand elle demanda l'accès à sa bouche. Les mains du jeune flic, jusque alors posées dans son dos, passèrent sous le T-shirt de sa petite amie. Tandis que les siennes s'activaient déjà à défaire les boutons de sa chemise.

* * *

Alors verdict ? Je cours me cacher ou pas ?


End file.
